


A princess named Teddy

by lokidotr



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Comedy - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Humor - Fandom, homosexual - Fandom, prince - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidotr/pseuds/lokidotr
Summary: The beautiful kingdom of Aquila has recently entered an unearthly drought, and their princess is holding a rather large secret; He's a man. A princess named Teddy, and teddy is engaged. have fun with this awe inspiring story of how two people, fall in love in the most ridiculous of ways





	A princess named Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece so please let me know before you draw, write of create anything having to do with my characters, thank you!

There once lived a faraway kingdom…. Even though kingdoms aren’t so much alive as they are inhabited by living things, but none the less that phrase makes sense…. Moving on. There once was a kingdom full of living things and in said kingdom was as much peace as a living society could muster. Given the fact that no society is perfect, this one…. Well, it fell short of perfect too. Let’s just assume, old kingdom, it’s pretty distant, and the people living there obey the rules, sorta.  
This story follows the life of a young girl at the age of 17. She was fair skinned, had green eyes and yes, was indeed very, very blonde. In this lady’s life, there was never anything she wished to gain, for, she was already given everything. A palace of her own, servants, a doting father and a strong mother. Her life was secure as it could be, granted she did not contract one of the many incurable diseases of the time. Her life, was perfect.  
Theodosia Kingsley. The princess, of Aquila. Her parents had such great plans for her, her rise to the throne, becoming a leader of her kingdom and spreading their great peace-like vibe all over the known world. But there was one slight problem. Theodosia was in fact not, a princess. Her name was Teddy. And teddy was the prince, of Aquila.  
Let me expand upon the structure of Auilarian culture. In their system, the throne can only be taken by a female successor. A Matriarchy society. So, from a very young age, Teddy was taught to be Theodosia, in order to fool the people. How to act, speak, eat, sleep, walk, and even dress as a girl. And fool the people he did. Many young men and even boys looked up to their princess as the model wife. Many had even offered their hand. Of course, the king and queen knew of their son’s beauty, but could not let anyone get too close to their son, for fear of being found out.  
This didn’t keep Teddy from looking off his balcony, hair flowing through the wind as his emerald eyes scanned the horizon line in search of a second half.  
The day was hot and the courtyard was filled to the brim with townspeople. Elves, men, orcs, dwarves all shared the same thing that mid-day; sweaty body heat. Everyone’s focus was on the small balcony, housing their beloved princess Theodosia. She smiled through the heat and cleared her throat. The masses when quiet immediately. Her voice rang out with a light and calming nature.  
“My dearest people, I want to assure you that we are doing everything in our power, to figure out what is causing this drought. For now, we will be rationing the water from our wells, and prices on dry foods are to be immediately reduced.” He looked down to see a man wink at him. Smiled nervously.  
“In other news, the ball will still be held at the end of this month, in honor of my coming of age birthday party. I hope to see… all the...” he clears his throat and breaths shortly. Can’t believe what he’s requesting. “All the eligible young men attending the ball. So, put your best foot forward, and may you all have an amazing life.” He turned gracefully on the balcony, the train of his elegant dress following him as he left the clapping crowd.  
As soon as he crossed the border of the curtains and into the palace, he heaved a great sigh and leaned against the wall, and started to fan himself with his hands.  
“My baby! That was so eloquent darling!” His mother embraces his slightly, moving away from the sweaty prince.  
“Well done son.” The king stands not too far away. Arms crossed. Teddy fanned himself, holding his long blonde hair away from his neck.  
“It’s so hot… Can I not wear the dress all the time?” Within his own home, his voice dropped several octaves, and his elegant demeanor perished at the hands of his late teenage boyhood.  
“Now Ted, what have we talked about young man?” His mother crossed her arms. He sighed.  
“I am the princess of Aquila to the people, and I should always act that way in front of them… But mother I- “  
“No buts, listen to your mum. Now, go straight to your room and change, we are having company tonight and I don’t want you in that sweaty dress.” She kissed his forehead. Pulled him close into a hug and  
whispered lightly, “you are such an amazing man Ted, we really have been blessed.” She stepped back, holding one of teddys hands and caressing his face with the other. He leaned into her hand, closed his eyes.  
“You really are quite handsome Teddy… such an amazing young man… I only wish we could tell the people that without fear of an uprising. “She smiled sadly then let go. “Alright then dear. Go on and freshen up. Dinner will be ready in a few hours’ time.’’ Teddy nodded and headed towards his room. On the way, he removed his shoes to walk barefoot, loosened his hair to let it fall onto his shoulder.  
Once in his room he had his hand maiden help him untie his corset. That was his least favorite part of the dress, can’t breathe in the bloody things! He stripped down to his knickers and flopped down on his bed.  
“Sarah? Do you think I’m… Manly?” Sarah turned to face him. She herself was not very feminine, being that she was an orc. She was adopted and given a job by the Kingsleys at a young age. The maid stared at the half naked man before her, his muscular back and legs contradicted his long flowing hair and makeup on his face.  
“Well sire, yes you do. In fact, I do believe you are the fairest of them all.” She smiled sarcastically. He scoffed. A slight smile on his face.  
“Thank you, Sarah, that’s very kind.” He pushed his face back into the blanket and huffed loudly. Sarah bit her lip.  
“Ted… we should get you cleaned up. Get it over with so you have time to relax before princely gets here” Teddy groaned.  
“I cannot take another dinner with that man. Henry, is my least favorite human being in this world. Mom and dad couldn’t have even picked an elf dude? At least they look like women…” Sarah giggled at the comment then left to fill his bath. Called over her shoulder. “He is an elf!”  
………  
The palace was decorated as if a great feast were going to take place; and in some ways, it was. The decorations set up were indeed for Theodosia’s coming of age ceremony and ball. Though, to the hundreds of eligible men in Aquila, the day may be disappointing since their princess, was betrothed.  
Teddy made his way awkwardly towards the dining hall, his mother and father were shaking hands with the young prince in the foyer. He attempted to turn around and leave before Henry saw him but lost his footing in the heels. His dress tripped him up and he immediately began to fall backwards down the stairs.  
Just like the prince he was made out to be, Henry was there in an instant to catch his princess. Henry lightly set Teddy down and brushed himself off, very courteous.  
“Excuse me highness, are you alright?” Henry knelt before Teddy and took his hand gently to kiss his knuckles. Teddy pulled away.  
“Just fine Sir Allerton.” Teddy held his head high and forced a smile. His made-up face and beautifully done hair made him look fair and graceful, but his heart was not in the moment.  
The four made their way to the dining hall and took seats. The far wall had a massive glass window that viewed the kingdom, and the walls and table were filled with white flowers, drapes and patterns. The king at the head, the queen to his right, the princess to his left and Henry, much against Teddy’s wishes, sat next to the princess.  
“Your home is lovely as always Madam Kingsley.” The queen waved to him.  
“Oh dear you’re too polite. Henry, why don’t you tell us of your journey here? Fair travels I hope?” Henry nodded. As he carried his conversation of traveling, battling off wolves and other manners of beasts, Teddy sat silent. Henry’s stories were so boring, and the wall had much more entertaining designs.  
As Henry drew his story to a close, the food arrived from the kitchen, and Teddy snapped back into focus. “And that, is why no one should ever come sword to sword with myself, I’ve dedicated my blade to the fairest maiden I’ve ever met,” he looked over at Teddy who had a confused look on his face. “Theodosia, no harm shall ever befall you.” He glanced to Teddy’s eyes, then kissed his hand swiftly. Teddy made a small face but feigned a giggle. “I’m honored Sir Allerton.”  
Dinner became quiet as everyone tried their best to retain composure while eating a roast. I mean seriously, eating a roast without looking like a wolf tearing through the flesh of its prey is a hard task. But everyone attempted, with mediocre success. Towards the end of dinner, the king wiped his mouth the cleared his throat.  
“The queen and I have something important to tell both of you.” He glanced at his son, in a dress, beautiful eyes and a dazzling necklace around his neck. The perfect princess. Teddy cocked his head and his father took a deep breath. “We were able to contact Henry’s mother, and the three of us have come to a decision.” The queen clapped happily.  
“Theodosia, Henry, you two are to be married!” Silence still form them both. The gears and cranks in their heads were nearly audible. Then it clicked.  
“What?” They said in unison. The queen laughed politely. “You both are to be married in a few weeks’ time, at Theodosia’s coming of age ball we shall make the big announcement.” Both princes sat stunned. Henry slowly came to terms with what seemed to be a smile, nodding his head politely and shyly. But Teddy had gone silent. Staring at the pheasant left on his plate. His head was spinning. Marriage?? What were his parents thinking? He couldn’t marry a prince, because he wasn’t a princess.  
The queen looked at her son, concerned. “Theodosia, is something wrong dear? Aren’t you excited?” Teddy looked up and glared at his mother.  
“I’m thrilled mum, so glad you told me.” His smile was more of a grimace as he lowered his head again. “I’d like to go to bed now, if I may.”  
“Theodosia, there is one more thing you need to know, we have assigned you another partner for your journey north to find the source of the drought. Prince Henry will be accompanying you and Sarah.” Teddy’s stomach did a flip. “Of course we wouldn’t want our… daughter to be hurt on her journey. So, Henry has pledged to you his sword, let him prove himself before he has your hand.”  
Teddy and his parents all sat silent through dessert. Henry was looking rather pale but also held his tongue. Not quite the day either of them had been hoping to have. They all got up from the table, Henry was given a room down the hall from Teddy. On the way to their rooms, Henry stopped teddy outside his door.  
“I wish you goodnight, my future bride.” He attempted a dashing smile. Teddy raised a hand swiftly and caught Henry across the jaw.  
“Listen, Sir Allerton, I am not yet your wife and I am not done thinking of a way not to be, so, if you want to be in my good graces, keep your yapping to a minimum, and don’t get in my way while we journey. Deal?” Henry rubbed his cheek and nodded. Teddy stood up straighter and nodded. “Very good. Goodnight Sir Allerton. Rest up.”  
………  
“Are you joking?! They didn’t?” Sarah packed up Teddy’s thing the next morning as he ranted to her the events of the night before.  
“They did, and I have no clue what they want from me in the matter because… well… how am I supposed to be a bride? How am I supposed to live with a man as if I were romantically involved with him? Ugh…I can’t even think of that…” He covered his mouth and sat on the bed. Sarah closed the last of the trunks and sat next to him. Patted his back.  
“Teddy… you’ll have to… to… figure that out for yourself. I don’t know how to help yah with that one.” Teddy groaned.  
“Well, at least they are letting me go on this trip. This will be fun… right?”  
Sarah and Teddy made their way down the marble steps to the front of the castle. Teddy wore his hair up, in a high pony tail, and had on riding pants and a flowy shirt. Very formal wear to be riding in.  
Henry stood readying his horse when he turned around to see Teddy.  
“Ah! Good morning miss Kingsley. Are you quite ready to go?” Teddy smiled sarcastically but nodded.  
“Oh yes, of course Sir Allerton, I just had to get my hair ready.” It sickened him to keep up the voice and sweetness towards that man. Wished he could ride away and never come back, meet a nice farm girl and have kids, no reason to play dress up or lie to an entire kingdom. He’d be free.  
As soon as the horses had been saddled and they were all packed, the king and queen wished them fairwell.  
“Goodbye Teddy, have fun, save the kingdom, be home before your ball.” A kiss on the forehead later and they were off. Two white horses, and a pack mule.


End file.
